An image pickup apparatus which is configured to be wirelessly communicable with an electronic apparatus (to be referred to as an operation apparatus hereinafter), such as a smartphone or a table PC, including a display unit and an operation unit, and operates under the control of the operation apparatus is generally widespread. The image pickup apparatus is configured as, for example, a lens-style camera with no display unit. Such image pickup apparatus receives a control signal transmitted from the operation apparatus by wireless communication, and performs an operation of changing settings for image pickup, an operation of picking up an object image (target object image), and the like in accordance with the received control signal. Furthermore, the image pickup apparatus can output image data obtained by picking up the object image to the operation apparatus by wireless communication, thereby displaying the image data on the electronic apparatus.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-270263 (to be referred to as patent literature 1 hereinafter) discloses the following technique. That is, a mobile phone transmits a shooting instruction signal containing unique ID information by infrared communication. A digital camera collates whether the ID information contained in the shooting instruction signal matches ID information registered in an ID registration unit. If collation result indicates that the pieces of ID information match each other, the digital camera controls respective units to generate still image data from an image pickup signal output from a CCD image sensor.